Question: Express as a common fraction in simplest form: $$
\sqrt{6\frac{1}{4}}
$$
Answer: As a common fraction, $6\frac{1}{4}=\frac{24}{4}+\frac{1}{4}=\frac{25}{4}$. Since exponents distribute across division (and the square root is an exponent of 1/2), we have $\sqrt{6\frac{1}{4}}=\frac{\sqrt{25}}{\sqrt{4}}=\boxed{\frac{5}{2}}$.